


The Slits of My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Betty - Freeform, Chic - Freeform, Other, Smut, cooper/cooper, dirty - Freeform, fake chic, mature - Freeform, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chic and Betty first didn't get along, but Betty just couldn't resist him. Chic was so intriguing and just her type. He was a tall glass of pale milk and she was THIRSTY. Milk isn't the only white liquid she will be slurping in this AU ;).XOXO Gossip Girl





	The Slits of My Heart

It started off as a slight obsession with finding her long lost brother. She had found pictures and was instantly intrigued. Once she found that man, he would never leave the ties of her home, quite literally. Her mother had recently started dating Archie Andrews, after he was windowed by the cancer spell. Alice Cooper had cracked the case egg to reveal that the muscle man that Betty brought home, was in fact NOT Chic Cooper. She had sadness at the fact of Chic not being her real son, so she dated and had sexual relations with the boy next door. This only meant one thing. The thirst Betty had didn't have to yearn for much longer. 

" Im going with Archibald to get groceries and stop by his house before supper to get some..." Alice said as she faded into a sexy giggle. " Do you need anything?"

" No mom we are ok," Betty replied, gripping her lovers thigh firmly. " Side note, do you know what we did with Sheriff Kellers handcuffs? I have to umm....return them." She called, squishing it once again. Alice steps out the door, closing it lightly behind her before joining Archie's arm.  
" You know," Betty said, walking her fingers up Chic's leg." We aren't really...related." She says moving her hand closer towards his upper thigh, slightly stroking the beginning bulge that had started to appear. Betty slowly trips off her shorts to reveal a tattoo of Chic on her left ass cheek. By the time he got a look of it, his raging erection busted through the jeans revealing his fully-developed apricot. Chic, already in disbelief, sits there in utter shock. He spins her around to reveal a fully-shaven vagina except for the four letters spelling out his name, C H I C. He then, with fully intensity, pulls her close and tugs her blonde locks, ripping them clean off her head, revealing she is completely bald. As Chic looks up at the bald goddess, he lets out a sexy bellow. Betty grabs Chics hand firmly as quickly as they are running up the stairs to Alice's bathroom, Chic's favorite place to masturbate. Betty slams the door open as she rips the fabric off of their bodies like the Incredible Hulk.  
" I have it warmed to exactly 69 degrees, just the way you like it." She said, bending over in front of him teasingly. They submerged themselves into the sticky and warm liquid she had ready'd previously. 

" What is this?" Chic said, firmly bitch slapping her boob as it falls into the water. " Your boobs reattach?" Chic questioned. 

" They are suction cups," she said, sticking both boobs to his sticky cheeks. She then dips her bald head to her ears in the substance, slowly flipping Chic over as he moaned under the boob suction to the touch of her sweaty palms. She took her delicate fingers and stretched his asshole like silly band, diving in head first. Her head started to flap, up and down until he came all over the shiny bald head inside him. She then tapped him to indicate she was stuck as Alice Cooper and Archie walked in, fully nude and overly rude. Archie had realized the situation, trying to pull Betty out, but instead shoving his horse dick in her making her back arch all the way out of Chics floppy ass. Alice quickly runs up to Betty, spanking her for misbehaving so much, slipping her fingers towards her upper region. All of the sudden you hear a hoarse bark come from Archie. 

" All of you on your knees...NOW." They proceeded to do so and their tiny mouths were no match for the mega horse dick, as it slaps them all straight on the face. With all the momentum, it flung straight into the wall, Archie screaming in agony.

But trust me, the fun has only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys this is totally going to happen in the finale, I want chic to lick my arm pit hair. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS A TOTAL JOKE I GOT REALLY BORED.


End file.
